Mother knows best
by doc boy
Summary: With the Yule Ball approaching, Harry wants to invite the girl of is dreams to the dance, but asks for some advice from his mother on how to do it. Will it work? Read to find out. Part of the Mother's day challenge. AU


Mother knows best

I do not own Harry Potter

He was as excited as anybody he guessed. The Yule Ball was coming soon but he still hasn't found a date. He had his eyes set on a particular girl who has been his best friend since day one at Hogwarts. She had brown hazelnut eyes and brown bushy hair. Everyone mocked her for it but he thought it was kind of cute. Over the past year he's developed feelings for her, but didn't know how to approach her in fear of ruining their friendship. Knowing he would love to ask her out to the Ball, he knew he needed some advice. So he sat by his desk one evening and wrote a letter to someone he could confide in.

 _"Dear mum,_

 _Everything has been nice around her. We got three inches of snow and the lake has frozen over. Also it's getting increasingly difficult for me to keep a straight face around Hermione…"_ Harry paused for a moment before he continued..

 _"I really like her. As in like, like her, and I get the feeling she might feel the same way, I just don't know how to ask her out to the ball. I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself or she'll reject me and our friendship will be ruined. I'll be very upset if that were to happen and the Yule Ball is only three weeks away. Could you give me some advice on how to approach girls? It would help me a lot. Anyway that's all for now Mum. Hope you, Dad and Jenifer are doing okay and hope you won't be too lonely for Christmas without me._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _Your son,_

 _Harry"_

Harry folded the envelope and gave it to Hedwig and she took off into the night. Feeling a mild sense of relief that he was able to voice his dilemma to someone, and that help might be on the way soon, Harry put on his pajamas and went straight to bed.

About a week later during breakfast, the owls came in, and Harry spotted Hedwig among them. She dropped the letter by his plate and he stroked her behind the ear.

"Thanks Hedwig." He said. She nodded and took off for the owlary to get some rest.

"Who's it from Harry?" asked Hermione.

"My mother." He said and began to read it to himself.

 _"Dear Harry,_

 _Glad to know you're doing well. Hope the winter isn't too cold for you up there. Dad just got a promotion at work and your older sister is going to the France for the weekend. In regards to your question, my advice to you is give her the chance to say no without pressuring her too much, while still being your charming self. If you two are as close as you say and as I've seen you, it should work out in the end even she turns you down. It may be a little awkward for a while but friendships as strong as these could survive these events while handled properly._

 _Hope you and your friend's are doing fine and wishing you all a lovely Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Mum."_

Harry smiled at his mother's warm words. Then he noticed something. There was something else in the envelope and more information on the letter.

 _"PS: I also decided to send you and your two friends a holiday treat. I put some chocolate frogs for you three to enjoy inside the envelope. Be sure to go easy on the sugar this season. Also, these chocolate frogs are not instead of your Christmas gift. See you soon!"_

Harry smiled and looked inside the envelope. Sure enough, there were three chocolate frogs in there. He chuckled.

"Thanks Mum…" he said and turned to his friends.

"You want some chocolate frogs, guys?"

"Sure." Said Ron as Harry gave him one and presented the other one to the girl he fancied.

"You want some Hermione?"

He could swear he saw a faint blush on her cheeks before she answered.

"Sure." She squeaked and took it from his hand. But before she could bite it, the frog bean to escape but was soon summoned back by Harry's wand.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't mention it." He replied and got back to his meal. He mulled over his letter as he ate. Suddenly, he had been distracted by Hermione's voice.

"So who is your mother referring to in her letter Harry?" she asked and he jumped startled by her question. He didn't realize she was reading over his shoulder.

"No one!" he blurted out, getting the attention of a few local Gryffindors. Hermione blinked.

"Sure doesn't sound like no one."

Harry was at a loss of words, he stammered a bit trying to find an answer. Finally, Hermione's brow frowned.

"Is it Cho?"

Feeling he has a way out, he jumped on it.

"Uh yeah… Cho… that's it… yeah…" he said nervously. To his surprise and concern, she saddened a little.

"Oh…. I guess you should hurry up and ask her out then…" she said and got up and left. When she was gone, Harry banged his head against the table at his own stupidity.

"You're a fool mate." Said Ron. Harry lifted his head up.

"What?"

"I said you're a fool mate. Can't you see she fancies you? And you fancy her as well. Why didn't you ask her out now?"

"I panicked. And I would have wanted to do so in private."

"Well you'd better make up for it soon bud. The ball is in two weeks from now."

"Thanks for the advice." Said Harry with a hint of sarcasm and turned back to his breakfast.

Over the next few days, Harry tried to find a time to talk to Hermione privately, but didn't get the chance and she seemed to be avoiding him. With one week left to the ball, Harry knew he had to act. He found his date to be in the library. He tried to coax her into listening to him.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Then talk." She said without lifting her eyes from the shelf.

"I… I… I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me. That's why I'm here…" he said sheepishly, his face full of blush. Unfortunately, for him, Hermione didn't notice it.

"Got dumped by Cho did you?" she asked coldly while still sorting out books on the shelf. Slightly confused, Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Did you get rejected by Cho?" she asked her voice a little shaky now.

"No I didn't because I…" he was cut off before he could tell her the truth.

"Then who did reject you? Parvati? Lavender?" she asked and faced him for the first time. He was shocked and concerned to see tears in her eyes. He tried placing a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You think that just because you have no one to go with and no one wants to go with me you'd ask me out, out of pity? Do you know how much that stings?"

Before Harry could answer, she slapped him across the face.

"Get out of here Harry…" she said and ran off with a sob. Realizing that more than one thing dear to him was slipping away out the door, Harry ran after her.

"Hermione! Wait!" he called after her.

"Leave me alone Harry!"

"Hermione, please listen to me! You've got it all wrong!"

"Oh yeah? How so? By you asking me out of pity without Lavender or Parvati turning you down?"

"No! Don't you get it? I asked you out because I wanted to!" yelled Harry, not caring anymore that everyone in the vicinity was hearing their long winded conversation. She stopped dead in her tracks, the tears still slipping down her cheeks. He caught up with her and looked at her. Her face was down and red and it had tear marks on it. She slowly raised her head to look at him.

"You really wanted to ask me out?" she asked, in a slightly hollow voice.

He nodded.

"Yes."

"So why did you say you were gonna ask Cho out instead?"

Harry could feel himself go red in the face.

"I said that because I was too afraid to tell you the truth. At least then and there."

"And that is?"

Harry took a deep breathe. After a long silence he spoke.

"That the girl I want is you, Hermione. Not Cho, Lavender, or Parvati. You."

Hermione blinked and wiped her eyes dry.

"Me? Why me? I'm just a plain, boring, bossy girl that nobody likes. I get on everybody's nerves…"

Harry sighed and looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes Hermione that's true. You can be bossy and annoying sometimes…" he began, earning him an angry glare from her, which urged him to continue.

"But aside from that, you are the smartest, kindest, prettiest, and most compassionate girl I've ever met. And I wouldn't have it any other way…."

"Oh Harry…" she sighed happily and brought him into a hug, catching him by surprise. Nevertheless, after a few seconds he returned the hug, patting her on the head a little to sooth her down a bit. She rested her head in his chest.

"Did you really mean all that?"

"Yes. I did. It may take time for you to see this Hermione, but all those good traits about you are true. It's what I love about you. It's why I love _you…_ " he finished softly. She smiled sweetly at him, grabbing onto his shirt.

"I love you too Harry…" she said and separated from his hug and kissed him sweetly on the lips. His first kiss catching him by surprise, Harry was shocked at first. Shortly after however, he placed his arms around her as she did him, and kissed passionately with as much love as and compassion he could muster. When the need for air became unavoidable, they parted lips and smiled into other's eyes. They rested their heads against each other.

"So… couple?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled.

"Couple." He agreed and kissed her again and she rested her head in his embrace, glad they both found what their hearts desired as well as a date for the holiday. However, Hermione had one more thing to say as she rested in his embrace.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier, when I didn't believe what you said…"

Harry smiled with a chuckle and kissed her hair as he held her close to his chest.

"Apology accepted Hermione. No harm done…" he said and they both smiled.

The end…

So there it is.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
